Nana new life
by Hetalia Fan100
Summary: Nana is girl and she is brave but she got adopted by Nation country people.
1. Chapter 1: Nana

A girl name Nana, who adopted by the Nation people.

A baby girl cry in the wood alone and she don't know her real family because they give her up. They just put her in wood so the bear can kill her or whatever but none don't happened to this alone cry baby. The baby crying over, hope someone will take her and give her lot of love and support. But the baby girl hear someone walk and she look up.

'a baby?' A county name Germany and he pick her up. 'Maybe I show the other.' Germany went to county people and they has meeting. They shocked when they saw Germany hold baby girl, who stop crying and giggle at him, cause he blush and look away.

"AWWWWWWW, A BABY! CAN I HOLD HER!?" France said and Germany hit him.

"Sir, this baby is cute! When you found her at?" Italy ask while kiss this baby forehead.

"I found her in the wood."

"Oh!"

"Hey, Everyone, I am Hero and-OMG! It is a baby!?" Americans smile and he grab this cute smile!e baby. "Hello, little one!" He play her fingers and everyone sign.

"Can we keep her?" Poland ask.

"Keep a human baby?" Russia giggle scary, cause everyone scary. Russia hate baby but when he saw this cute baby girl, who smile at him and not scary of him, he tear up and hold her tightly.

"I agreed!"

"Let called her Brittany's!" Spain smile.

"No! I want called her Hero!" American glare.

"How about Nana?" Poland said and everyone agreed this Nane because it cute name.

"Welcome to your new home, Nana.


	2. Chapter 2: The county has meeting

The county has meeting today but someone need babysitting baby Nana.

"America, it your time babysitting!" England naging at America.

"No way, dude! Baby Nana is 15 mouth now since we found her 15 mouth ago! Ask Lithuania!"

"It okay! I love baby!" Lithuania smile.

"Hell no. You are slut." England's said.

"W-W-What!? Fine! You are jerk!" He pout.

"Hey, guy, how about I put eye on Nana? Since I has noting to do." Switzaland ask and he told sleepy Nana. "Now we gonna found out she has curl or not."

"Why this important?" Italy ask.

"Because if baby girl, human has curl like your, Italy. Because I take care of my sister's, I can take care of baby." Switzaland smile at Nana and everyone blush because his smile is very cute.

" WHAT THE YOU LOOK AT!?" He yelled and they hidden their giggle. He blush red and Nana awake up.

"Good Morning, Little one. Everyone has go but you can hang out with me and my sister." He smile again and they went to Liechtenstein's. She grab Nana and comb her little hair.

"Big brother, I have questions: Is Nana gonna be my new 'sister'?"

"Huh!?

"She is cute and small like me. Right?"

"Well, She is baby. She don't how speaking yet and she has brown hair."

"Onni-Chan, I bet she become a cute innocent girl like us and stronger like you."

"O-Oh!" He blush red because his sister is cute.

"Mmmmm..." They shocks because Nana gonna say her first word.

"Big brother, she gonna say it! She gonna say her first word!"

"Oh my god! Nana, what you want to say?"

"Mmmmm...Where is Germany?" Nana ask and that two sliding scream. After the meeting, Switzaland hit Germany over and over while Liechtenstein cry on her own cry place. Baby Nana giggle at Germamy and he pick her up like his own daughter.

"Germany! You idiot! Her first word is where is Germany!" They cry while Germany roll his eye and Baby Nana can talk now.


	3. Authors note

Let has fun time with America!

America: Hello, Reader! Just you know: Zaekira don't own me or rest of hetalia characters! I am Hero! You see, Nana still be baby but only in four chapter! Bye! I am Hero! *Blush* and have crush on England... DON'T TELL EVERYONE!


	4. Chapter 3: Nana love everyone

Baby Nana love play Poland hair because it look sunny and pretty. Poland smile at this scene and he kiss her on cheek.

"You are very important to us now. How about we gonna meet Liet?"

"Papa Liet?" Baby Nana ask. She get the male country nickname: Papa or Daddy. For females country nickname: Mother, Aunt, or Sister. She learned a lot word by herself and her hair almost look little bit short. Poland nodded and they went to Russia house. Even he hate Russia, Poland does know Baby Nana like Russia more than Germany and he has no choice but be nice to him front of that baby. Poland knock Russia door and the door open by Estonia.

"Hello, Poland. Hello, Little cute one!" He say and grab Baby Nana. Russia paper out of nowhere and Poland glare at him.

"Morning, Poland. I see you are good for carried Nana here. Why you are here?"

"I here for Liet, Russia. Not for you." Poland change his tone, cause Baby Nana shocked and pay attention.

"Oh, You mean, my favourite? Lithuania just clean my cloth. How about you just leave but not Nana?"

"Hell no! I will leave with this cute baby! Remember, Russia, She belong to all of us, not only you! I want Liet!" He scream very scary and Baby Nana begun crying. Estonia gasp and try cheer up Nana.

"Poland?" Lithuania run toward Poland and hug him. "Russia, don't mess with him."

"What? I like do that. Beside, why you married to Virgin?" Russia wink because he does knew about Poland never has 'do it's to no body.

"Shut up!" Poland blush red.

" How about we made agreed: Let Nana live with us and we care of her" Russia ask with creepy smile. Poland snap and think about murder Russia but he can't. Baby Nana crying and said "STOP FIGHTING! I HATE IT WHEN PAPA AND OTHER PAPA FIGHTING LIKE MONSTERS! I DON'T LIKE IT WHEN EVERYONE HATE EACH OTHER!" Russia look at crying Nana and he tear up because it not healthy for baby like her seem this fighting between him and Poland. Russia hold crying Nana and sing a song to clam her down. Poland slap himself while cry for be stupid to yell so loud.

After that:

"Baby Nana don't want us fighting like monster." Russia say that to everyone and they nodding.

"Then tell Turkeys stop drawing me with pig body!" Greece's shout at his rival.

"IT MY ART, PIG!" Now they fighting like wild cat and Japan stop them by slap both of them.

"Baka." He said and read a book about Baby Care.

"Wait...Do it mean I has stop be prevents?" France ask.

"YAY BECAUE IT NOT HEALTHY FOR OUR BABY!" Every Country shout at France, cause he cry like baby.

"We has wait until she turn five year old...Man, I am starving!" America eat junk food.

"And it also say Baby cover you. So it mean, America-San, you on diet." Japan laugh.

"Nooooooooooooo!" He cry. "Oh, WHY, Me!?"

"You the first county." England's naging.

"You are fat." Japan be honest.

"Shut up, you two meaningful people! It also mean Italy has stop make paste and pizza for while!" America points at anger Italy.

"IT NOT FAIR! MY FOOD IS NOT JUNK FOOD!"

"But Pizza is." America grin.

"It mean we ALL eat healthy food for Nana. It mean no sweet! No Pizza! No hamburger! No cake! No tea!" Japan hold list of healthy food and England cry.

"No tea!? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I THINK I CAN'T MAKE IT WITHOUT IT! TELL NANA I LOVE HER!" He drop on floor and pretend be dead.

"Wait...Is he die?" China and Canada's both ask.

" No. He always do that when we say no tea." Prussia walk in, grin, and hold baby Nana on his arm. "Beside, all baby love the awesome me!"

"WHO THE HELL LET YOU HOLD HER!?" Romana is very anger and he grab Nana. Baby Nana giggle at him, cause he clam down and smile little bit.

"Why I can't hold baby Nana?" Prussia ask his bother.

"Onii-Chan, you drop baby. You do that to me!" Germany glare.

"And me..." Poland pout.

"And EVEN ME!" Switzaland thrower rock at Prussia.

"Ow! This hurt!" He whispered.


	5. Chapter 4: Love song by Lithuania

A Love song by Lithuania.

Baby Nana carried by Lithuania and he hold guitar. Today he gonna sing a beautiful song to Poland. He feed Nana with milk bottle and put her down on chair. He take deep breaths and smile to himself. He thrower rock at Poland windows, cause Poland open his pink window, and blush.

"Hey, Liet!"

"Poland, I knew we are married but it a song about how much I love you." He blow a kiss and Poland giggles. "Let me sing a song." He play his guitar and begin sing. Baby Nana clap her hand for support him.

"Oh, Poland, Felik, We knew each other when we are kid and I thought to myself: You the most person who look beautiful and sexy. I hope we be together forever and make sure no one not in our way. Also, I lo-!"

"I am America! I am America! I am Hero!" America pop up from noway, cause Lithuania jaw drop. They still has sing.

"American, get out of here! I am sing for Poland and I want Nana sing like me!"

"Dude, this sing need rock and roll! I am America, I love dance and shank my ass all day lot!"

"America's! Nana!"

"Whoop..." He don't has say bad word front of Baby Nana or she will say it.

"What a ass?" She ask.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The two 19 year old turn around and saw anger Germany. He punch both of them and hold his little 'girl'.

"Don't say bad word! Wait, why we all sing?"

"How about we be quiet?" Hungary sing and she knitting Baby Nana pajamas.

"Hey, where my cat Larry? Oh! There he! He sleep on my head!" Greece points at his cats.

"How about I be naked?" France sing and Prussia jaw drop.

"Prevent!" Spain slap France.

"How about I made some yummy China food?" China ask.

"No one want this crap!" England sing and China slap him hard.

"Well, your cooking is gross and nasty!"

"Hey! Be quiet! I try read Gerita book!" Latvia shout and read it.

"Baby Nana want sing too!" Baby Nana giggle and Everyone say Aww.

"I GIVE UP!" Lithuania snap and broke his guitar. Poland laugh because this song is very funny.

Nana first BFF: Maria.

Baby Nana had her first playmate because China ask his human friend to bring his little baby daughter. Nana very nervous and she hate this feeling. Baby Maria carried by he father and he put her down. Now the two baby ready to knew each other.

"I am Nana!"

"Nana? Nana is cute now."

"Thank! And you?"

"Baby Maria!"

"Maria mean happy flower, I think. "

"I am Human being!"

"I am witch!"

"A WITCH!?" Baby Nana crying until Baby Maria use her magic and a rain fill with candy! It raining of candy and all person shocked.

"Oh! Candy!" Said four year old Sealand and he grab lot. England gasp while jaw drop and Russia hold bag.

"Mother Russia want candy too!" He shout and join Sealand.

"Candy!?" America's do the same thing. Everyone grab candy and Baby Nana had some while Baby Maria had a lot.

"You are cool!"

"Thank you. I hope we be best friend forever!"


	6. Fun with Seychelles

Fun time with Seychelles!

Seychelles: Hello, Everyone! It your own choice about review this cute and funny story! Now Our Nana is five year old! She gonna learn about us and history! Now you all reader get Nana lot of questions! All you has to do is ask Nana! If you want ask other, you can too! See you later!


	7. Chapter 5: Nana got ground

Nana is five year old and she gonna learn about her adopted family. She act like Germany(Anger), Brave(Switzaland), Funny(Italy), Shy(Canada), Idiot(France), Mad(England), Playfully(Seychelles and Finland's), and much more. She want become like them but Chin hate this idea. She play with Maria because her friend live next door and she try be smart. Nana act very bad when someone mad fun of her family. She hear some moaning and it come from Lithuania room. She thought about go in or not but she is idiot like France, duh. She open this door and she blush very red. She saw Lithuania made love with woman and she run away, crying. She lock her room all day and called her friend by her own pink phone.

"Maria!"

"Yeah?" Maria like help Nana with her problem.

"I saw something! It totally ruin my Virgin eye!"

"Huh?"

"Lithuania has-!I don't know! But he was moaning and I saw a woman's, naked and-OMG!"

"What?"

"I...it this called...Made love...?"

"Yes...Nana, I know we are Best friend but...I am shocked as you are right now. Do Poland know?"

"Huh?"

"Do Poland know?"

"Why he need know that?"

"Lithuania and Poland are married, right?"

"Yes...Poland is Virgin...like me and you! And other too!"

"Ahem. Thank God we are five years old. But Nana, this called cheating on married! You has tell Poland!"

"I...I don't want my family fight..."

"Nana, even you yell Poland or Poland found out very soon and that cause lot of drama like living hell. " Maria do made good point. Nana went to Poland.

"Poland?"

Poland eat his sweet pie and Nana kick him on leg.

"Ow! Nana!"

"Lithuania...*cry* made love to...someone..." Nana sodding.

"Oh...Silly, Nana! That is not woman! This is sex doll!" Nana jaw drop.

"A what!?" Nana shocked.

"You see, Nana. I already knew about Lithuania has sex doll in his room because he give me his key. So...Nana, go alone and have fun." Poland pat Nana head but quickly, Nana blush red and run off. Poland still laugh. Nana also saw Austria play that beautiful piano and she love that beautiful sound. Austria saw her and he grab her hand.

"Huh!?"

"Nana, today you gonna be lady! You be obeyed when grown up ask you questions or ask! You gonna wear lady dress! Got it?"

"...no...Boooo!" Nana shout but Austria ignore her and now little Nana wear Hungary's old childhood dress.

"There. Now you gonna obey me."

"I am Nana! Not tomboy Hungary's! Rude!"

Meanwhile, Poland hair got long and it cause everyone fall(thank to Poland) in ground.

"Dude! Your hair in our way!" America grab Poland hair and cut it. Now Poland hair is now short once again. Lithuania song a song and he saw Nana, blush cute and cry.

"What wrong, Nana?"

"Austria is mean butt! He say I act like lady because I am five year old and I can't have sweet or bread for dinner tonight!" She pout and the county look each other. They think it good idea for Nana act like younger lady in this house and Nana glare at them. At Dinner time, Nana eat meatloaf with cup of milk while everyone eat famously food. She begins hate all of them because they think it great idea but she don't like this idea. She look down on her plate and push it away.

"Nana, continue eat your food." Germany said.

"No." Everyone stop eating and glare at Nana.

"Nana, eat your food!" England shout.

"NO WAY! I AM FIVE YEAR OLD! PLUS, WHY I HAS CHANGES MYSELF!? NO WAY! I WANT SWEET! .SWEET!" Nana thrower her meatloaf at England face and she laugh but she quickly stop when everyone said:

"THAT IT: GO TO YOUR ROOM AND STARVING!" Nana feeling hurt by her family and she tear up.

"I hate you...I hate you..." Nana stomp to her room and slam her room door hard.

In the mornings, Nana awake up and she think she no lonely ground. She smile and she went out of her room.

"Nana, you still ground so it mean no seem Maria or play with your toy until..." China said but he hear a big crush and Japan check on Nana. He quicky pale when he saw Nana body on floor and she whispered because it hurt.

"Nana, get up. Let me seem your injury." Nana look at smile and care Japan. 'When I grow up, I gonna marry him!' She thought and look up Japan. He saw little bleeding on her forehead so he care of it and Nana smile very happy.

"Now off you go. You still ground." He made grin.

'JERK-ASS! CHANGE THIS PART: I NEVER MARRIAGE EVERYONE!' She thoughts and go back to her room. Nana scream anger and she think about run away. She sodding load, cause everyone hear it.

"Please...She not ground now?" Italy ask.

"No." Austria said.

"NO WAY! I GONNA GET NANA A HUG BECAUSE SHE IS FIVE YEAR OLD! JERK!" Russia shout and knock on Nana room door. "Nana, you not ground anymore."

"Okay!" Nana stop crying and hug Russia.


	8. Chapter 6: Diamond, Nana half sister

Even she and Maria are best friend, Nana never understanding about her friend talk something about frog or magic. Now they are six year old and they talk about something new: Yaoi.

"What is Yaoi, Maria?"

"A yaoi for Japan book for boyXboy and all rabbit read it for fun or something else." Maria drink her oranges juice.

"Wait...Is this called...Gay?"

"Yep. This is called Gay. I mean, do you think you knew about Poland and Lithuania? They are both guy. Here come Germany and Italy and they are friend but have crush each other. Then here come Japan and Greece...Then China X Russia...and-!"

"I know! Beside, today they gonna adopted a baby for me because they found out I have half baby sister."

"Darn. You are lucky. I hate it be only kid..." Maria pout.

"Beside, it werid: I never saw everyone kiss before." Nana knew it truth because she never seem someone made up. Maria and Nana went inside of house and they saw something new:

Russia kiss China on lip...

.

.

.

.

.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Nana scream cause Russia and China stop kissing each other. China blush and push his lover away.

"NANA! LET US TALK ABOUT IT!"

"EW! EW! EW! EW! EW! EW! EW! EEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Nana still scream and Maria just state. Yep, our cute and innocent Maria turn to prevent yaoi fan Hungary.

"Nana, what wrong?" America's walk in and Maria glare at him.

" Alfred F. Jones!" Maria shout and America shocked. 'how this girl knew my human name?' He thought and Maria jump on him.

"Ow! Maria! Why me!?" America cry out while Maria step him on chest anger.

"YOU ARE THE FIRST COUNTY PEOPLE! YOU THE ONE TEACH NANA THING! NOW YOU NEED HELP HER OUT BECAUSE IVAN AND YAO KISS!"

"HOW THE HELL YOU KNEW OUR HUMAN NAME!? OW!"

"I AM WITCH AND WE KNEW ANYTHING AROUND THIS YAOI HOUSE!"

"NANA! STOP HER! SHE TRY KILL ME! OW! OW!"

Nana facepame and she grab her friend. They are same age but somehow Nana is tall than Maria. America whispered in pain and Russia laugh. Italy hold Nana new sister and he said at this cute baby.

"Nana, meet your sister, Diamond." Italy giggle while baby Diamond look at her big sister.

"Hello, little sister! I am Nana! We be friend forever and forever!"

"I thought I am your friend." Maria tear up.

"You are! She is my sister! Maria, you are best friend I ever had!"

"Big sister?" Baby Diamond is one year old baby and she don't have walk yet.

"Yes?"

"Maria is gay?" Nana scream and Maria snap. She hold her magical stick and growling anger.

"WHAT THIS BABY CALLED ME!?"

"HEY! WHY NO ONE DON'T TELL ME ABOUT NANA AND DIAMOND!?" Everyone bink and they knew is Romania, a vampire county. They don't tell him because Nana is human beings and they are worry if Romania bit her neck and kill her.

"Oh! We adopted Nana when she is baby! Now we has her sister, Diamond!" Hungary explain and she hate this guy than Prussia. "In your fact: Nana is our important thing now and Diamond is now. Even Maria because she is Nana first friend and she part of this family as well. Maria mother passed away and her father take care of her. That why her father and all of us agrees let Nana and her be friend forever. Beside, I am Nana "oldest sister". In fact, I must be girl but I can kick your-!"

"God! You talk a lot! So annoying! No wonder your first boyfriend leave you with tear!" Romania chucked but he quickly cry out for help when Austria shank him like wild animal.

"She once my wife and you better be nice to her! Got it, you idiot vampires!?"

"Yes, I do. Now: Who is Nana "father?" He ask and grin.

"Her family has lot of divorce and we don't know who is Nana father." Canada said that very cute and America hug his little brother tightly.

"My brother is cute than me! Lucky!"

"Big brother...Stop it or I kick you on ball!"

"Rude!"

"Plus, I stay here so I can be part of Nana and Diamond life with your guy!" Romania pat Nana hair.

"WWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT!?"


End file.
